Research Tips
Game Engine - Guide To create a custom Game Engine you need to click anywhere in your building and select the Create custom Game Engine button, then you will have the option to name and create a custom game engine. Create a game engine after nearly every game. Always create a new game engine after researching better graphics, they are EXTREMELY important. Hiring - Guide When you make it to the second office you will have the option to hire more employees. To do so you must first train your character with the "Staff management training" option. Then you will be able to hire more employees. To hire employees you click the "Fill Position" button which should be on the table in front of your character. Then you should have a box titled "Find Staff". In that box there should be a budget slider (Note better budget does NOT mean better people, all it does is find more people. To find better people you need to be in the 3rd office building). Then you should have three options, Complex Algorithms (people skilled in Technology), Game Demo (people good at both) and Showreel (people good at design). Select one then it will start looking for people. R&D Lab & Hardware Lab Firstly, create 3 games, then train the most experienced (2 at the most). Train the first one in Technology and the second in Design. Train them twice. Then create another game. Repeat until both reach 700+ in your desired specification. Create games until you reach about 20 M. Specialise them in Technology and Design. You will recieve a pop-up saying 'Boss, we can open our own R&D Lab now' you can either pay $5 million or wait for later. Once accepted, in the R&D lab start the Hardware opportunities project and give a budget to your R&D Lab. Once you are done (if you have a technology specialist) a box should appear saying "Boss, we can open our own Hardware lab now", once again you can either pay $5 million or wait for later. Once accepted you will have the Hardware lab. In the R&D lab you can choose researches to research or when you are researching nothing it will give you research points. In the hardware lab you can create your own consoles. MMO's and AAA Games Tips for MMO & AAA Games: ALWAYS Develop an AAA game using 3D Graphics V5 or higher ALWAYS Develop an AAA game, assigning at least 3 specialists to respective fields that are considered important for the genre. NEVER Create an expansion pack right after release NEVER Create multiple MMOs in a row Tips: Ways to make money; Test out MMO combos, for combinations, please go to this page. After finding a good combo, create it. Before making a game it is always a good idea to train your employees and make a new engine. Then create other games, but not small - they're too tiny. Create expansion packs for your MMOs. Re-do this procedure over and over until you reach what amount of money you want. Category:FAQ Category:MMO/AAA Category:Tips Category:Game Engine Category:R&D Lab Category:Hardware Lab